Yulei
Appearance He is a young lean slightly muscular handsome man. Occasionally gold when in battle. Personality He can be hotheaded at times. But he has a good heart. He cares about protecting people and being a good door god. Background He was born a god, a door god specifically. It was his and his brothers duty to protect peoples homes from bad spirits and other troubles. If people hung pictures of him and his brother on their doors, it would allow him to travel to that house in order to protect it. Plot The gods are being forgotten as humans grow and learn to live without them. This causes economic troubles in the spirit/god world, and as a result of this, Yulei and Shentu might lose their jobs as a door gods. In order to stay a door god, people need to remember that the gods exist and that they are needed. So to do that, i'm just going to add that this is spoilers if you keep reading this because the plot gives away the plot, just saying. Anyway so his friend earth god, who was recently fired from being earth god, told him the tale of the Nian, an ancient evil that terrorized humanity and made humans need the gods help. It was also after the Nian was sealed away that people began to forget about the gods. So, Yulei decided to break all the seals (3) and free the Nian so people would need gods again and everyone could keep their jobs. After breaking the first two(and also getting super old from doing that), and having his sword halfway through breaking the last one, his brother and a small human child name raindrop convince him to stop. He decides that humans shouldn't be forced to suffer, and stops. However, his brother goes to retrieve his sword, and the seal breaks, freeing the Nian. He discovers that while humans can dream up gods, he was the one who's heart created the Nian. His brother reminds him that he and the Nian aren't the same, and that he is a door god, someone who protects others, then he and his brother defeat the Nian. After the Nian is defeated, he is returned to his normal youthful appearance. People remember the gods. And he and his brother open up a restaurant in the spirit/god world. Powers He can turn his skin into gold, so armor skin. He is also a very skilled sword fighter. He also has a sort of magic throwing star thing. Relationships Shentu: His closest relationship is with his brother. The two have been together for centuries and as a result have a strong bond. The two are opposites in personality, powers, and appearances. The two also dealt with the recession differently, with Yulei believing things would get worse since no one believed in them and Shentu believing it was fine just to get a job. Over time, the two reconciled and are now happy running a Spirit World restaurant. Raindrop: Beautiful child, too good for this world. Protects her a lot. Flower Fairy: Liked her but she wanted more than a door god, sort of an unrequented love/crush Colossus: Strong friend, a tru bro Earth God: Wise Grandpa Nian: Groot got mad Puppetmaster: Sort of his Dad Trivialities The Flower Fairy made a week wait for her and din't even appear. was bit rude, although he felt guilt. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters